Twisted
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: She never really knew how to let go, until she had to. Summary sucks, don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did though.


**Twisted**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

* * *

><p>Grey. Everything was grey. Bland and boring. Never completely white, yet not black either. Just…middle. And Kagome hated it. She had wound up in a 'feudal fairytale' and had gradually liked the danger. She craved it, it was her obsession. She needed it. Yet it was gone, along with every other person in that world close to her. Such an innocent looking bauble could cause so much pain. Was that why she was taken five-hundred years into the past? So that when she had found a place in that twisted world she was immediately wrenched back into her own world. How cruel. Her mother's BMW came to a stop at a normal looking apartment, half-an-hour away from her shrine by car.<p>

"You'll love it, this is a lovely place!" her mother said earnestly from the front, sneaking a few glances to see Kagome's reaction.

"Yeah…"

"I know you're homesick, but you're eighteen now," her mother tried again.

'Yeah, only last week. You'd been planning this for months. You wanted little crazy Kagome gone right away,' Kagome thought.

"Yeah…"

"I love you, baby. You know that, right?" her mother said, giving her a long kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Yeah…"

Her mother fondled with the keys as Kagome got out.

"Anything you need, call me."

"Yeah…"

Her mother gazed at her longingly before driving away, leaving Kagome standing at the front of her apartment all alone.

"I love you," she managed to croak out, but no one heard her.

She looked at her luggage, then looked at the GREY apartment and sighed.

'I think I'll take a walk.'

* * *

><p>Kagome was reminiscing about her other world. A lovable fox demon, who was super cute. A lecherous monk, whose hands weren't so pure. A brave demon slayer, who also had a nice girly side. And a beautiful hanyou, who she first loved.<p>

"Hey, watch out!" a voice called, startling Kagome out of her thoughts. A truck was coming at high-speed. Coming at her. She quickly got out of the way and narrowly missed it. The truck stopped a few meters away and a man got out. He wore plain denim overalls, shaggy brown hair and a scraggly beard. He looked to be in his late thirties.

"What the hell were you thinking? I could've freakin killed ya!" he shouted. She trembled from the intimidation and the truckie seemed to know it, as he sighed and gave her a soft pat. The truckie looked for some seats, but there weren't any so he sat on the bird-stained pavement edge. She looked at it, sighed, then sat down too.

"What were ya thinking about?" he asked awkwardly.

Kagome shrugged, "Stuff. Some boy."

The truckie grinned suddenly, "Does this lad have a girl?"

Kagome nodded.

"Is it-"

"No," said Kagome sharply, "It wasn't me. It was never me."

"Oh…"the truckie trailed off awkwardly. There was a tense silence.

"I knew," she said suddenly, "I knew he used me to see his girlfriend. She's dead, you see, and I have similar qualities to her. But…I didn't care. I needed his love, whether it was real or fake. He was the only one for me."

The truckie looked at her, startled by her sudden outburst.

"Uh…I don't know what to say. How's the boy doing now?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged again, "Don't know. Something happened and I had to…move."

"But you must have his email, number, mobile, anything!"

Kagome gazed out at the landscape, "It's not that simple…"

"That man, Satoro, freaks me out," complained a nearby neighbourhood kid.

"Oh yeah!" said the truckie suddenly, "I forgot I need to see him, but I have an appointment with my boss…"

"Who's Satoro?" asked Kagome.

"A man needing some help."

_Help_. The way he said it she knew he meant Satoru or whatever his name was, was crazy.

"Ah…"Kagome nodded. The truckie looked out worriedly.

"I'll go for you," she said calmly.

"Really?" the truckie brightened up. He made his way to his truck.

"Yeah, nice meeting you…" Kagome trailed, remembering she never knew his name.

"Daisuke."

"Nice meeting you Daisuke."

Daisuke gave a wave and drove off.

* * *

><p>Kagome knocked at Satoro's door.<p>

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called, "I'm Kagome, Daisuke sent me."

There was a shuffling inside, "Daisuke?" the voice called. It was so familiar…

The door opened…and Kagome nearly died.

"Inuyasha?"

The man looked like Inuyasha in his human form, at the sudden call of his real name he toppled over.

"Kikyou? Kagome?" he asked, his voice trembling as he let her inside.

Kagome nodded knowing that tears were threatening to escape. Inuyasha suddenly knocked a chair down.

"No, this isn't real. You're just playing tricks, you're one of THEM!" he cried, eyes wild.

"Inuyasha, what do you mean?"

He flung a clock narrowly missing her. Then a tissue box, a rubber, a knife, anything he could find.

"You're not real, you're not real," he kept repeating.

"Inuyasha, who is 'them', and what have they done to you?" Kagome wailed, seeing her life flash before her eyes.

"You're not real, you're not real."

Kagome grabbed her phone from her pocket, "I going to call a psychologist."

Inuyasha stopped throwing things and instead flung himself at her.

"Don't give me to THEM, you're like them. You're another traitor who doesn't understand," he pleaded. So that was who them was…

"I'm sorry," she said weakly at the man who'd gone crazy, but still loved.

"Hello? Is this Yuki Matsumoto, psychologist?" called Kagome.

"…"

"I was wondering if a man name Satoro could come in."

"…"

"He can? Great! Except, he isn't exactly willing to go."

"…"

"Police? Are you sure we need to go that far?"

"…"

"Fine, fine, he'll be there this afternoon, five o'clock. 'Kay, bye."

Kagome looked at the wreck of a man, so unlike to the one she once knew. But five hundred years was a long time. Long enough to change a heart.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so so sorry," she cried for him and for her. He stayed there looking at the ground.

The police took him to the psychologists as they listened to him rave crazily in the back and stared at each other and shook their heads.

"No hope," they said.

Yet when she saw his eyes meet her, she saw so much pain. That pain might never go. But there was that knowing look of letting go. He was finally letting go. Now all they could do was hope.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

_He was the only one for her._

_She loved him so much…she let him go._

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, how did it turn out? It was a little darker then my other stories. Please please please review! Even just a little thank you. Hope you like it.<strong>

**Ja ne,**

**TG**


End file.
